


Trying to Help

by kyo_chan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Filler scenes, Gen, General, Hartwin if you squint, because i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to the man he trusts most when he doesn’t know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Help

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, since I've watched Kingsman at least 10 times (probably more), I've been hugely fond of writing filler events, things you don't see behind the scenes. This is one of those pieces. Inspired by a prompt from my weekly writers group: "I was only trying to help". Hope you enjoy!

Merlin set the cup down in front of Harry, his expression carefully neutral. Normally, he was in the business of "I told you so"s and "don't do that"s. As a handler, it not only came naturally, but people expected it of him. Somehow, he had a feeling that's not what Harry needed at the moment, but since he wasn't sure what the man was expecting, he kept his mouth shut. They sat like that for a long time, drinking their coffee while the monitors Merlin forced himself to ignore rambled Twitter feeds and news headlines. Whatever this was, it was big, and he was pretty sure it had to do with Eggsy Unwin.

"I was only trying to help," he finally said.

Merlin's brow shot up before he could stop it. "You did help him, Harry. He was an incredible candidate, as good as his father. But Arthur hasn't taken back that final test, and I don't think he's about to start now."

"It should have been me. He would have known it was safe to fire if it was me."

"Pardon my saying so, but that's likely the reason why Arthur did it himself."

"Oh, it had nothing to do with his self-righteousness, coming down from on high at the head of the 'Round Table' to judge his next knight." Harry's brown eyes were fierce. Angry.

"He had the most potential, and I'm sure he was a little sore at his pretty boy hopeful losing to Eggsy."

"This isn't about losing, Merlin! This is about picking the best man for the job, and Eggsy was it."

"You don't think you're a little biased? He didn't see through the rouse."

"Because he trusts people."

"Yes, he does. He wanted to trust Arthur, and, between you and me, he's a snake. He can't be so trusting, Harry."

"Right, and now that he's been ejected from his first chance at getting out of his hellish situation, he's right back at square one in the place I tried to get him out of. Good luck getting him to trust anything at all now."

Merlin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses. He reached back behind him and picked up his tablet. He looked unsure, as if handing it over was like handing someone his firstborn. He cued up coordinates and dialed in to one of the company vehicles. "Might not be too late. He stole Arthur's car."

Harry looked stricken, then twice as angry. He got to his feet and snatched away the tablet. Merlin winced, biting back a warning to take it easy with his baby. "I'll take care of this. Thank you, Merlin."

As the door closed, Merlin decided that when Harry started the fight with Arthur over Eggsy, all he would say about his involvement was that he was only trying to help.


End file.
